Le Prénom
by Saturdayprophet
Summary: Ou comment Gabriel s'est donné pour mission de nommer tous les bébés du Paradis nés sans un prénom.


Un petit texte au passage, entre les révisions et le blocage d'écriture.  
Merci à Danaël pour sa bêta ... Live.  
Et merci de lire. Je vous conseille de vous accrocher, c'est fluffly et guimauve à pleine dose... Bonne lecture !

 ** _Vous ne verrez jamais plus les poneys de la même façon._**

* * *

La plupart des anges naissent avec un prénom déjà donné par Dieu. Ils apparaissent au milieu des nuages, doucement déposés là par la main de leur Créateur, peu importe la couleur de leurs ailes, leurs premiers babillements ou les areuh areuh fleublebulbleuh qu'ils émettent juste après.  
La plupart des anges naissent avec un prénom gravé dans leur Grâce, un nom souvent en -el rappelant leur Père. Chaque matin, Raphaël fait un tour du Paradis pour les trouver.  
Et puis, il y a les autres bébés.  
Les autres bébés, en comparaison des premiers, n'ont rien de différent. Leurs ailes sont toutes aussi petites et mignonnes, leurs yeux grands ouverts et tendres sur un monde qu'ils ne comprennent pas pour l'instant...  
Mais ils n'ont pas de nom.  
On les dépose dans des couffins bleus et argentés, on s'en occupe comme des autres, mais ils n'ont pas de nom.  
Pour l'instant.

"Jouli bébé !  
\- C'est pas un nom, ça, Gabriel."

Alors du haut de ses quatre ans angéliques, Gabriel a décidé, dans une grande générosité propre à son âge, de donner aux Inconnus du Ciel leur propre prénom vu que 'moi je suis le Messager donc si je donne les prénoms, c'est ceux que c'est Papa il veut.'  
La logique enfantine la plus simple. Il serre la main de Raphaël qui tente désespérément de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.  
"Hmmmm ... T'es sur ça marsse pas, jouli bébé ? Moi j'aime bien. C'est pasque c'est un bébé et il est jouli. "  
Le bébé en question gazouille tranquillement en essayant d'attraper les cheveux de Gabe, penché au dessus de lui.

"Sûr et certain. Tu aurais aimé t'appeler Joli Bébé, toi ?  
\- Moi c'pas pareil, Papa il t'a dit mon prénom !  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Alors c'est pas pareil, j'suis pas Papa. "

Raphaël soupire un peu.

"Pas Joli Bébé.  
\- Pfffrt. Pas drôle. "

Le plus jeune archange se penche un peu plus au-dessus du berceau et penche la tête.  
"Poney du Ciel !  
\- Gabe...  
\- Poney des Nuazes !  
\- Gaby.  
\- Poney du Sous-Marin ?  
\- Gabriel.  
\- Mais quoiiii, Aphy, se plaint le petit. Ils sont tout bien mes noms !"

Le bébé attrape une mèche de sa chevelure et tire dessus de toutes ses forces de minipouce adorable. Gabriel fait la moue mais ne dit rien.  
"Je sais ! Charlotte aux Fraises ! s'écrie-t-il dans un éclair de génie. "  
Mais quand il croise le regard de son grand frère, il comprend que, non, ce n'est toujours pas un bon prénom.

"Gabriel, je peux le trouver, le prénom, tu sais.  
\- Nan, c'moi ! Moi moi moi moi ! Pasque suis grand et que voilà. Prout caca, dit-il en le regardant du haut de ses quatre-vingt-seize centimètres.  
\- Comme tu voudras ... "

Alors la ronde reprend. "Alligator ?  
\- C'est un animal, Gaby.  
\- Ouais mais ça fait un jouli nom. Comme jouli bébé... Jouli bébégator.  
\- Gabriel.  
\- Nuh... Poney de la moto !  
\- Gabriel, je vais me fâcher si j'entends encore une fois le mot poney. "

 _Raphy est pas marrant._ Gabriel lui serre un peu plus sa main. Il détache les doigts du nouveau-né de ses cheveux, doucement. Il doit trouver.

Mais c'est trop dur, les prénoms.  
Il espère que ce bébé-ci n'ira pas dormir avec les autres, vers Papa. Raphy lui dit ça, quelquefois, quand les Inconnus du Paradis disparaissent avant l'aube de leur prénom ; parfois, ce sont mêmes des enfants, un peu plus grands et nommés qui partent dormir vers Papa, sur ses genoux, sur le trône du Septième Ciel gardé par Cassiel.

En parlant de Cassiel... Il y a tout un répertoire qu'il n'a pas utilisé.

"Araphaël numéro deux ! "  
Son grand frère sourit un peu, dans une blouse trop grande décorée d'encre et de dessins gribouillés. Gabriel n'a jamais su prononcer son nom correctement.  
"Tu voudrais un second moi, Gaby ?  
\- Bah pouquoi pas ? Comme ça j'aurais plein de câlins, et quand qu'on serait tristes bah plus personne il le serait, vu que tu soignes quand on est triste en étant gentil.  
\- Mais s'il y a un autre Raphaël, tu ne crois pas que Papa va être triste que deux gens se ressemblent ?  
\- Bah les jumeaux ils se ressemblent, non ? objecte le plus jeune, la tête penchée.  
\- Est-ce que tu appelles les jumeaux par le même prénom ?  
\- Non... "

Il se mord la lèvre et geint un petit peu.

"Mais après les prénoms troooop biens ils sont tous pris... Tu crois qu'on peut le n'appeler Bébé Dieu, dis ? "  
Une grimace lui répond, sur la figure de son aîné. Pas sûr que le Créateur, du haut de son éternité, accepte ça.  
"Bon ... T'es sûr, pour Poney du Ciel ? Moi je trouve que c'est joli et y a -el dedans.  
\- Sûr et certain.  
\- Gabiphaël. Pasque voilà.  
\- Parce que non.  
\- Mais pourquoiiii ?! Gabriel fait la moue en tapant du pied.  
\- Parce que voilà, sourit Raphaël. Pas de mais.  
\- ... " Après un regard signifiant _je vais venir te mettre des paillettes et de la peinture dessus pendant que tu dormiras_ , suivi d'un "n'y pense même pas", Gabriel se met à tourner ses pouces frénétiquement, pour s'occuper.

"Pas Poney du Ciel... Pas GabiPhaël... Pas Aphy numéro deux ... Pitecre ... Tromignonbébé !  
\- Gabrieeeel...  
\- Rooooh. Pi voilà, t'étouffes toute ma créativitation quand tu fais ça d'abourd ! "

Il se passe une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles l'enfant ne dit rien, ses six ailes vaguement dorées battant dans l'air alors qu'il tente de penser désespérément à un nom pour le petit aux yeux perçants et au sourire adorable - mais pas autant que le sien, tention -.

Et puis soudainement dans un petit rire Gabriel a soudain une illumination et sautille.

"Je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais ! "  
Il regarde le bébé, regarde Raphaël et sourit, alors que le petit s'endort pour rêver à mille merveilles.  
"Il s'appellera ... " le nom est murmuré dans son oreille. Un nom qui a une consonance qui se veut en rapport avec l'Eternel.  
L'enfant endormi trouve sa place dans les bras de Raphaël pendant que Gabriel termine, dans une voix où la joie et l'amour fraternel déjà se mêlent :

"Bienvenue au Paradis, Castiel."


End file.
